A Period of Disgrace
by hanagashi123
Summary: A period of Civil War is going on Planet Vegeta. No one remembers what started the whole chain reaction. Through it all, there is one saiyan who always seems to get through Bardock. What will happen to him through this time of battle? CHAPTER 10 POSTED
1. Look Back

A/N-hi. For those of you who have read my story stuff before, it's basically the same format. For those of you who haven't, if a whole sentence is in _italics _it's a thought. And for this series espeically, there will tend to be a lot of blood, swearing, and violence involved. So, just giving you a heads up. Enjoy:

A Period of Disgrace

As Bardock was panting heavily, sweat and blood dripped off his nose onto the ground. He was in a time of civil war. It was every saiyan for himself. Nobody even knew what they were fighting about anymore. Bardock himself had forgotten. But then again, who cared? The saiyans loved battle and a chance for them to openly spar against each other was a begging invitation. Bardock, in rank was a third class soldier. For the time being now, he really was through physical strength. His power was at about 2,500.

So far, he hadn't had a lot of trouble battling. Most of his opponents were rather reckless, or weaker than him. As he was hiding to catch his breath, he heard footsteps approaching him. His scouter started to click to signify that there was something or someone was coming closer. A look of panic spread over Bardock's face. "C'mon, c'mon! Shut up ya stupid little piece of chunk!" Bardock clicked his scouter repeatedly to try to get his opponent from hearing. It was too late, the soldier stood over Bardock with a malicious smile over his face.

"Gotcha." Before the opponent could do anything, Bardock blasted the fellow saiyan in the face and flew up into the air. When he was about fifty feet up, Bardock noticed that his opponent had disappeared. Bardock searched furiously with his eyes to find him. " AHHHH, ngh…" The other saiyan had come up behind Bardock and elbowed him in the back. Then, before Bardock hit the ground, the guy blasted him back up into the air again.

The other warrior stood up in the air watching Bardock struggle with anguish. _"Damn I need to get out of here. But how…." _

It was then that an idea came to him. Bardock snickered to himself and thought, _"yah, that's the perfect attack. This guy's gonna be sorry when I pull this on him. (ALOUD) _HEY IDOT! COME OVER HERE AND GET SOME! C'MON YOU COWARD." The opponent snapped into a look of fury and yelled out, "what was that! How dare you talk to me you inferior!"

"Come here and say that to my face asswhole!" The warrior charged down at Bardock. Yes, this was it. Here it comes…he's almost there… NOW. Bardock shot his last beam of energy directly into the warrior's eyes. The warrior was groping on the ground hindered helpless. Here was Bardock's chance. Bardock searched around for anything sharp .

He found an old, rusty- looking sword and grabbed from it. With out hesitation, Bardock impaled the warrior through the torso. Instantly, Bardock's opponent was dead. The saiyan warrior slowly raised himself from the ground. As he walked away, he could not help but feel sympathy and apathy for the corpse at the same time. On the bright side, there was no longer a threat to his life temporarily. On the other hand, one more of his brethren were lost. If only Bardock could remember what had started the whole chain reaction. Dead bodies and smoldering debris filled the air with their thick, vile scents. Broken buildings laid around the horizon as if they were the very things that made the ground of the planet. Infinite nothingness- as how it could be described. Bardock was drenched with sweat. He could feel a pain at his side, usually indicating that there was some blood gushing out.

With reluctance, Bardock removed his armor and looked at the deep red gash. Bardock pulled a small capsule filled with water out of his armor. He poured the contents of it on his wound. After a moment or so, the wound was completely healed excluding the scar mark it left. The water was from a rejuvenation tank- a rare medical treatment nowadays. So much so, that in fact, Bardock had many more injuries and bottles but he would only allow himself to use one bottle on one massive wound. When Bardock stood up with his armor back on, he saw a family person flying through the air. Bardock's scouter clicked and pointed to the direction of the flying body. The scouter read a power level of 1800, sure enough, it was his friend Tora.

Bardock signaled Tora to fly down. This saiyan in particular was rather tall, had regular saiyan armor, short, spiky hair tied in a pony tail, and a rather long face with dominant cheek bones. Tora walked to Bardock with a sober smile. The two had known each other since childhood and they were both glad to see each other alive. "Bardock, old friend, I am glad to see that you're still living."

"Yah…you too Tora. How're hangin? Need any medical supplies?"

"No, I'm fine for now. But I'm hungry."

Bardock sighed. He too was hungry; on the verge of starving. He hadn't eaten anything in three months. He was beginning to reach his limit.

"sorry Tora, I don't have any food. If I did, it'd be in my stomach."

The two saiyans sat discussing their lives ever since the sky first started to glow red…..

FLASH BACK

Planet Vegeta was at the time, industrialized, healthy, and alive. Bardock was having a drink in one of the local deck bars chatting with his friends. His crew ( three other members) were happily sipping down their mugs of beer. Tora was on the left of Bardock. Fasha, a skinny yet muscular woman with a bull hair cut of jet black hair was sitting to the left of Bardock. Shugesh, a barrel chested man, with a bowl hair cut was sitting across from Bardock. There was one more member of the Bardock's team, Borgos, a gentle giant who had died a year ago. As everyone was settled in there place, a squad of soldiers broke down the door and rushed all of the people out of the room.

The bar started to shake as massive energy waves started to hit the walls. Everyone was evacuated out side to safety. The scene that laid before everyone was that of an epic battle long past. The sky gleamed red from fire and the late after noon. Buildings were falling down being reduced to heaps of smoke. From 500 yards away just outside the city, a battle was taking place. It reminded Bardock of a war he had heard of long ago. It happened when saiyans were first becoming literate. Back then, there was no commerce or technology. The saiyans were more primitive than ever. They wore pelts, and had at each other like barbarians. With in about 5 years half of the saiyan race had destroyed them selves. It was known as the period of disgrace. That tragedy had taken place over a thousand years ago.

Now it seemed like it would be repeating itself. Without warning, the group of soldiers turned on the vacated group. In seconds, everyone was fighting someone else. Beams of energy were flying everywhere. It was an intense fight. That day, Shugesh had been bludged to the head and Fasha had taken a beam to the heart. Bardock died that day on the inside. The happy, ruthless glow that flowed through his eyes disappeared. The only thing that took place in his eyes was emptiness. From then on….it had always been running, always been fighting. Was this another period of disgrace? How long would it last? How many people would have to die before others realized what they were doing?

END OF FLASH BACK

Bardock had lost track of the days for sometime now. He knew it had been at least one year.

" Bardock, Bardock! Hello? Anyone in there."

" Bardock abruptly came out of a haze when Tora was shaking him.

"Hey, do you have any medicine I could use? The wound on my leg hurts pretty bad." Tora took off one of his boots to reveal a deep gash that look like it had made its way to the bone. Bardock took out one of his capsules and handed it to Tora.

"Use the whole thing if you have to."

Tora's eyes widened at the sight of the capsule.

"Bardock, is this really 'tank water?"

"Yah. I was able to snag some before it was too late."

"Thank you. Look, I know that you said it would be dangerous for us to be together but….I really think we should team up. It could benefit us, what do you say?"

"I, I don't know Tora. Maybe." The truth was that Bardock had a fear of seeing his friends die. He just couldn't take seeing the life go out of the eyes of the one's he had learned to trust. After all, a living the life of a saiyan is no easy path way to find trust in someone. Usually it was that a person found one to three people he could confide in and that was it. Most of the time, your spouse couldn't be trusted either. The death of Shugesh and Fasha left scars on Bardock's mind. He had eventually learned to cope with the losses. But he wouldn't be able to get over Tora dieing in front of him.

"Look Tora," Bardock hesitated, "I want to be able to team up with you but I don't think it's safe. I just think it's best if we stay alone for awhile. We have a better chance of surviving that way. I know it doesn't make sense, but the odds just seem to help us when we're apart."

" I understand."

"Yah, thanks."

TO BE CONTINUED…………….


	2. An Unexpected TagAlong

It was night out, the moon was shining and the stars were sparkling. It had not been that way for a long time. Bardock was laying on top of a heap of rubble watching the sky. For some reason, the planet seemed peaceful even though there was really nothing peaceful about it. Death and stench lay around as commonly as grass. But for one reason or another, all was silent. Bardock had once again turned down Tora's offer to team up. However much Bardock desperately wanted to team up with Tora, he knew that he couldn't. It was too risky. Word would spread fast that there was now a _group of saiyans _fighting others. Soon there would be other groups to form and more war would break out. And there was plenty of saiyans stronger than Bardock and Tora put together.

It would at least take a couple of years to keep fighting to get their power levels up so that they could become strong enough to withstand more powerful people. Bardock sighed and thought to himself, " _why do things have to be this way? I mean yah, I could travel away, but it wouldn't lay my worries to rest. I don't even know where I would go. I'll just have to stay here and hope the war ends before it takes my life." _rumble rumble Bardock's eyes diverted sharply to the left. Someone or something was rummaging through the rubble. Bardock's scouter started clicking to indicate that someone else was closing in on him. Bardock swiftly got up and hid in the piles of debris.

"_Alright, where's the little rodent." _Bardock's scouter read that the person's power level was 800- especially low for a saiyan. Bardock stood still and heard the person come closer to him. Bardock revealed himself from the debris with a beam already glowing from his hand. "Alright, freeze!" the light of the beam turned out to reveal a small child- no older than five. He had tall spiky black hair, piercing eyes, and wore the usual saiyan armor with a cape. The child wore an expression of awe as if he had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Bardock raised an eyebrow at the child. Why did he look so familiar? Bardock was sure that he had seen this kid's face somewhere before. Then Bardock asked, " hey kid, aren't you King Vegeta's brat?"

The child answered with indignance, " that is Prince Vegeta to you, _low life." _In saiyan society, calling someone a low life was as if you had maimed them no better then an animal. Bardock walked over to the prince and grabbed him by the scruff of the neck as if he were a small dog. "You know, that's a pretty big insult coming from you considering that I am your superior in age and in strength." Prince Vegeta struggled to get lose of Bardock's grip. "Let me go you thick-headed fool!" Bardock's hand lit up with a blue ball of energy. "Shut up or I'll make this hurt you more than it has to!" At once the prince fell silent. After a few moments that Bardock felt sure Prince Vegeta would not cause problems, he dropped him to the ground and waited to see if he would run off. Prince Vegeta stood frozen in his spot. He wanted to run but at the same time knew that he needed to say with Bardock.

"_Hmmm…now, that I think about it, when WAS the last time I saw King Vegeta? Where did he run off to? Hmph…probably hiding somewhere. Coward." _It was then that Bardock noticed the prince slightly trembling. It was a chilled night. Someone the prince's size would easily get cold in frigid weather. With solemness in his disposition, Bardock started to build a fire for he too was getting cold. Once the flames started dancing, Bardock and Prince Vegeta sat as close as they could to it without getting burned. Bardock was curious about the boy's past year or two- to see if he knew any information that is. Bardock piped up, " hey kid, why did you come to me? Where's you dad?"

The prince's eyes glistened with hurt. Something had happened to his father.

"_Probably got killed off. Just as I suspected."_

"My father didn't get killed off if that's what you're implying. He…he ran off."

"He abandoned you?"

"No, he did not abandon me!" Prince Vegeta said with pride and denial in his eyes. "He just…had to go somewhere."

"Where?"

"I don't know. But he told me to run off and find a fellow saiyan. He said that I should state my status so that any person I came upon would know to take care of me."

Bardock sighed. Just great, this is what he wanted to avoid in the first place. He was having to be responsible for a weakling straggler who happened to be the king's curd. On top of that, if the prince for some reason died, he would be responsible. Bardock was left with no choice except to be the prince's guardian. After awhile had passed, Bardock spoke up and said, "tomorrow, kid, I'll start training you."

"Training me? What are you talking about?"

"I mean if I have to guard you, then there's a good chance that you'll be sought after and I might be killed. In case of such an event, you _will _be ready."

Vegeta, who started pouting, huffed out, "fine."

MORNING

The sky was its usual bright red with small patches of blue. It was hot out and fairly sticky. Bardock woke up to have the sun gleaming in his eyes. He looked around the piles of rubble- no prince. He flew toward the north, still no life signal. Bardock looked around for some time before he finally gave up. The prince had run off. Bardock just shrugged and thought, "_o well. Guess he's not my problem anymore." _Bardock decided that he shouldn't stay in the place he was by the number of dispersed skeletons he saw, it wasn't a good place to be. Bardock started flying to the east only to find that once he had done so for about ten minutes, his scouter was indicating some life in the direction he was heading. When Bardock managed to get to the pin point, he saw nothing. Bardock clicked his scouter a couple of times to magnify the pin point. He was in the right place, but there was no one there. Bardock grumbled to himself, " damn scouter, now the stupid thing's broken." BLAST a ki beam shot up right in front of Bardock so that there was only a few inches between his body and the beam.

Then, Bardock saw an energy disk fly by. Bardock looked ahead to see that the prince and another saiyan were fighting. Quite unfortunately for Bardock ( and the prince) this saiyan was a second class with a power level of 3000. Bardock watched on impressed that the prince was holding his own. Prince Vegeta had a few cuts here and there, but from the looks of it, he was not seriously harmed. Bardock thought about interfering but restrained himself saying that the prince needed to be taught a lesson for running off, and if it got too out of hand, he would intervene. The fight kept straggling on. After about an hour or so, the opposing warrior was winning. The prince had been knocked into a wall a couple of times- and of course smacked around a bit. Then, the warrior had gotten Prince Vegeta by the head and crushed him into a wall.

Then he flung Prince Vegeta into some more heaps of rubble. Bardock was getting a little concerned but was still not very worried. Next the warrior smacked Prince Vegeta's face around with what looked like some pretty hard punches. Owww…Vegeta had been knocked up and down repeatedly with kicks to the ribs. Then Vegeta was smashed into the ground. Bardock was now starting to get worried. After that, Prince Vegeta was repeatedly kicked and blasted in the face, so much so that he was starting to draw blood. Prince Vegeta made a futile attempt to raise his arm to draw out an attack. He was too slow; once again he had been kicked in the ribs. Vegeta was now on the ground.

"_This is serious…I better intervene." _Bardock got in front of Prince Vegeta and sent a beam of energy directly at his opponent. The opposing warrior was only a little affected by it. "_Pfft…what a weakling. He's almost a bigger insult than that kid." _The warrior had become too cocky. In the time he was sneering, Bardock had rushed behind him and kicked in the back. And with no remorse, Bardock blasted away half of his energy. When the dust cleared, the warrior was beaten to a pulp with injuries everywhere. Bardock sighed, the warrior had sustained serious enough injuries to not be able to fight anymore. The warrior glared up at Bardock and stood up. He said with grudge in his voice, " this isn't the end of me." And with out hesitation, the warrior flew off defeated and ashamed. In the meanwhile, Bardock laid his eyes on the prince. Prince Vegeta was a mess. He was bleeding everywhere- especially his head. Bardock walked over and gave him a reproachful glare. Bardock laid his hand on one of Prince Vegeta's legs. As soon as he did, the prince groaned in pain. Bardock knew that it was broken.

His 'tank water wouldn't be able to fix that. Bardock would just have to find another way to deal with that. But for now, he had to take care of the other serious injuries. Bardock pulled out one of his capsules. He poured half of the bottle on Vegeta's head. Instantly, most of Vegeta's head wounds were gone. Bardock, still with a reproachful glare on his face said coldly, " I hope you learned something from this _your majesty. _I don't even have any bandages to fix that leg of yours." Prince Vegeta's face was apparent with pain. He half opened one of his eyes and managed to sound out, " why…why can't you use the wah---"

"Rejuvenation tank water can't fix bones. For time being you're stuck with a broken leg, and from the looks of it, a broken wrist." Prince Vegeta could not withstand the pain any longer and passed out. As Bardock carried him to where their last camp fire was, Bardock's mind ran rampant as to what he was suppose to do.

Prince Vegeta's eyes slowly opened to look upon a star filled twilight evening. Prince Vegeta's leg was hurting badly, as was his right arm. Prince Vegeta glanced over to the campfire to see Bardock staring at that fire hard with a cross/ concentrated look on his face. The prince sat up as best he could and looked at him for awhile until Bardock noticed that Vegeta had awakened. "O, you're awake. I brought some dinner. Bardock had found a hog wondering around and immediately blasted it. The prince's eyes glittered. He couldn't remember the last time he had eaten- it had been forever ago.

Bardock gave Prince Vegeta half of the hog on a stick. The two sat quietly over the fire roasting their dinner. It was then that Prince Vegeta had a new look upon this man that had saved him. He did not know exactly what to call it. The best he could think of was a feeling of willing obedience toward this man. If Prince Vegeta had been correct people had referred to it as 'respect'. That was it, the prince had found respect for this low life solider. Perhaps more respect than he had for his father. After all, this soldier had barely known him and yet in only a couple of days, he saved his life, fed him, and protected him like he was his father. Prince Vegeta was in awe at the warrior's kindness. The prince looked up at Bardock with a slight glint of admiration in his eyes and said, "thank you."

TO BE CONTINUED………..


	3. Recindled Emotion

Bardock was running in a never ending dark stretch of black. Before him was a picture of his friend and mate, Fasha. No matter how fast he ran, Bardock would never reach Fasha. It was when he was about to touch her finger tips that a beam went through her heart. The life went out of her eyes and she laid on the floor with a look of agony. Bardock crouched grasping her hand with pain in his eyes. She was gone- gone forever. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Bardock cried out.

It was then that Bardock woke up with blurry vision, sweating. He mumbled to himself with a tone of anguish, "Fasha, why do torment me so? What do you want from me!" Bardock pounded his fists cracking the ground in frustration. Then, Bardock became limp and said to himself in woe, " what do you want from ?..." Bardock looked over at Prince Vegeta to see that he was sleeping. The prince had a look of pain. _"I'm not surprised; he must be hurting pretty badly." _

Bardock couldn't get to sleep. He had had that dream about Fasha many times before. Bardock looked at the star filled sky, he wished that the full moon would come out. He wanted to take his emotions, his fury on destruction. But he knew it wouldn't for another three years. For of course, the full moon on planet Vegeta only appeared every eight years. Bardock walked around until he saw something strange- an object that did not resemble rubble.

Bardock walked over and examined it more closely. It was a _finger_. Bardock started to pull the rubble away to reveal a saiyan female. She had long dark blue hair, wore saiyan armor and spandex shorts, and had a slim figure. She looked dangerously pale, she was probably dead but Bardock couldn't tell for sure. He turned her over to examine her back. There was a deep cut that went all the way from base of the neck to the middle of her back.

Bardock started to fondle her tail with his. One way for sure to tell that a saiyan was alive was to fondle its tail. Conscious or not, the body would respond to the fondling and the tail would wiggle up for just a second, and then go back down. As Bardock started fondling, nothing happened. He fondled for a few minutes and there was still no movement. After a few minutes Bardock gave up. But, just as he was about to walk off Bardock saw the tail twitch ever so slightly. Bardock went back over and kept fondling. Although the tail didn't exactly go up, he knew that the girl was alive. Bardock pulled the half filled capsule and poured it on the girl's spine and face.

The girl's eyes twitched and then opened. She looked up at Bardock and horror spread into her eyes. She mumbled, " no…no! Not another man…just, just let me die." After that the woman passed out. Bardock picked her up in his arms and carried her to where he and Prince Vegeta were camping. Bardock set the woman down and propped her head with a rock. The woman was breathing heavily and had a worried expression. Bardock's scouter, which was placed by where he slept, started clicking. The girl turned out to be very powerful, a power level of 5,000.

Bardock stared on with wide eyes. This girl had been taken out by another? How many people were there? How powerful were they? The sighting of the girl made Bardock feel almost overjoyed that he had decided not to team up with Tora. Bardock looked back out at the sky, it was steadily approaching dawn. With some peace in his mind, Bardock went to sleep.

Bardock woke up late in the after noon with Vegeta staring over him. Bardock said groggily, "how, did you get up?"

" my arm and leg have somehow healed slightly so it's not as painful to move."

" but, but how is that possible?"

The prince shrugged. " I don't know, what do I look like, a scientific genius? And speaking of which, who is she?" Prince Vegeta pointed to the girl that Bardock had brought to their camp last night. She was still unconscious but was breathing more normally.

"I found her."

"Found her? Where?"

"None of your business now get back to your lying spot and rest. Until we can fully fix your limbs, you're in a frail condition."

The prince fretted but knew that Bardock was right. Reluctantly, Prince Vegeta limped back over to his lying spot. After a moment or so, Prince Vegeta spoke up, " hey Bardock, how long do you think our race will be like this?"

"Be like what?"

"Going through this civil war, killing each other."

" I don't know. Our race has had histories of self mutiny war for hundreds of years. They've also had wars that have only lasted months."

"**So I guess your saying it all depends on how long it takes people to realize how senseless they're being, huh?" **

Bardock and Prince Vegeta turned around to see that the girl hand awakened.

"Ah, you're awake."

"Yah. I would just like to thank you."

"For?"

"For saving me last night. I remember how you dug me out of rubble and brought me over here. And poured some…water on me?"

" 'tank water."

The girl's eyes widened. "'tank water! Where did you get it?"

" I got it at the very beginning of the war."

After a few moments of silence, Bardock resumed conversation with the girl. "So, may I ask, how did you get there?"

There girls face became flushed with an ashamed look in her eye. "Well you see, I was flying and this guy came. He wanted to…"

"Wanted to what?"

The girl said flustered, " engage-in-MATURE-activities. And, to make a long story short, of course I didn't meet in accordance with him and it broke into a battle."

"What a stupid thing to get in over an argue about. Especially seeing as you two were perfect strangers."

"Well, that's the thing. Before this war broke out, I was seeing him. He turned out to be a jerk off and I left him. He was always senile and possessive."

"Speaking of which, I've been meaning to ask what your name is."

The woman smiled and said, "It's Natsuya."

" Bardock."

Bardock and Natsuya were entranced in staring at each other. They had taken an immediate liking to each other's company and had easily become friends. It was then that Bardock was abruptly awakened from his thoughts from Prince Vegeta's hand moving up and down in front of his face.

"Hello! Idiot! Wake up, you sissy! I'm hungry."

"Alright, alright I'll get you some damn food," Bardock said annoyed.

As Bardock started to get up to go hunt, Natsuya stopped him.

" I have some food. It's the least I can do for you." Natsuya pulled out a capsule from her pocket. She poured the contents of it in her hand and started to blow on it. With in seconds, fruit and meat appeared.

"You have compressed food?"

"Yah. Something I snagged before the war."

"Give it here!"

As everyone sat eating there meal, one question was on his mind, where would Natsuya go? And another pressing question, would her 'relation' come back for her if/ when he found out that she was alive? Bardock felt an overwhelming sense to protect Natsuya.

"Look, if you're interested, you can stay here with us…for protection that is."

Natsuya looked up a Bardock and then Prince Vegeta. Natsuya wanted to stay but she knew that she would have to recline. Everyone knew it was unsafe to travel in groups. In periods of war is just led to violence.

" I would---" Natsuya was about to say in her moment of happiness and then finished her sentence with a disappointed tone. " I would like to, but I can't. You know I can't."

"I- I know…but maybe we could be a more powerful group and no one could stop us!"

Natsuya sensed that Bardock was anxious and yet frightened that he was eager to have her stay. This was how her previous mate had reacted when they first met. Natsuya thought to himself, "_what if he turns out to be another Zurlus? I just can't stay, I just can't."_

Natsuya sighed as she got up from the ground. "Look Bardock, I just don't think it's safe. Besides, obviously I'm stronger than from the last fight. I should be strong enough to fend for myself if _he _comes again."

"Yah, you're right. I guess you should get going."

Natsuya smiled and said, " thanks for understanding." Then, she flew off.

Bardock gave a longing side and watched Natsuya disappear into the sky.

" I guess you like HER."

Bardock looked at his side to see prince Vegeta standing beside him.

"You can walk already? Jeez, it's amazing what food can do for you."

"When you're a saiyan that is."

"So do you think you're ready to start being trained?"

"Give me another day. Then we'll start to fight."

24 HOURS LATER

The sun rose high and the usual redness filled the atmosphere. Prince Vegeta's arm and leg had healed and he was finally ready to train. Bardock and he stood staring down at each other. Bardock was in fighting stance and said, " alright, show me what you got and we'll work from there."

The prince smirked and disappeared. He ran right in front of Bardock and attempted to punch him in the stomach. Bardock easily blocked Prince Vegeta's punch. Then, Bardock kneed Prince Vegeta in the stomach. This sent Prince Vegeta in a rage of speedy punches and kicks. Bardock managed to dodge most of them but was hit by a few of the blows- none of which were very damaging.

After about ten minutes Bardock said nonchalantly, "you can stop now." Bardock walked around prince Vegeta to examine his stance.

"Ok, for starters, your form is mediocre, you're kicks are horrible and you're punches aren't going to the right places of the body. But, let's fix your form first." Bardock instructed Prince Vegeta on where to stance his feet, move his arms and head about, and what direction his torso should be facing. Once Prince Vegeta was put in the right stance, Bardock walked back to where he was and took the same stance.

"Attack me." The prince charged and with much more speed than the first time. He started to furiously punch Bardock. He landed more punches this time but was still not very effective. After a couple of hours of proper technique, Bardock concluded the days' lesson and said that he would start conditioning Prince Vegeta tomorrow. Prince Vegeta smirked and said, " I can handle anything you dish out."

"Glad to hear it." Bardock turned around to look at the sunset and remarked, " hey kid, it's nice out isn't it? (no reply) hey kid, you paying attention?"

Bardock tuned around to see prince Vegeta fast asleep on the ground.

Bardock smirked and thought, "_take anything I can dish out can you? What a load of bull."_

TO BE CONTINUED……………


	4. Memories Come Back to Life

Prince Vegeta's muscles were tense and he was breathing hard. He had been training with Bardock for the past couple of weeks. Both Prince Vegeta's and Bardock's powers had risen. Prince Vegeta was at 1008 and Bardock at 3000. They had just finished an intense sparring match. The Prince was overall proficient in speed and had developed new condensed energy attacks. Bardock had strengthened his telekinesis and came up with a few more powerful energy attacks.

The Prince looked up at the sky. It was an overcast day with the sun struggling to shine through. Prince Vegeta's eyes glistened in thought. _"This is the type of day it was when I last saw father…I wonder where he is..."_

FLASHBACK

King Vegeta was deep in concentration. He had a tense look on his face while a light from a screen glared in his face. He was watching his surprise enemy raid do a futile attempt to stop the dictator of this whole affair- King Kold. Originally it had been Freiza but for some unknown reason Freiza had vanished- gone without a trace. However, just because he was gone didn't mean that Kind Kold was no threat. In some ways, King Kold was worse than Freiza.

He would always keep his pursuers dangling on fake clues as to where to find him. Very few times had King Vegeta and his squad actually found King Kold to fight him. King Vegeta was not there with his troops out of cowardice and concern for his child. If he did go, his son would most likely get killed by an enemy. But, sensible as it were King Vegeta could not get away that he was just a useless coward, too afraid to die, too afraid to live. He clenched his fists in anger as King Kold smashed through his soldiers like they were tissue paper.

As King Vegeta was watching, Prince Vegeta walked in. "Father, I'm bored! Find something for me to do!"

"Vegeta, I do not have time for this. Be gone with you for I have other matters to deal with."

Prince Vegeta made a pout face and started to walk off when the building began to shake. Cannons could be heard ripping up the building at the entrance. Without hesitation, King Vegeta ran over to the prince and said, "Vegeta, I want you to run, run as fast as you can! Find a fellow saiyan, state your class and he will take care of you. You are of royal blood, anyone will protect you."

Prince Vegeta said in shock, "but…father…"

King Vegeta punched Prince Vegeta across the face.

" JUST GET MOVING. BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE."

As King Vegeta finished his sentence the room around them started to cave in. Vegeta darted out of the building and ran…he ran and ran and ran until the last spot where he'd seen his father vanished.

END OF FLASHBACK

Prince Vegeta had his back turned to Bardock. "I'm going on a walk."

As the prince started walking Bardock asked where he was going. Prince Vegeta gave no reply as he was in intense thought. There was something about Bardock that reminded the prince of his father. I guess it would be that they had the same presence. Bardock had taken better care of Prince Vegeta than King Vegeta ever did. But…a father was a father. Even if his father was not a man of nobility, Prince Vegeta couldn't find it within himself to just cast him away.

OOF. Prince Vegeta had tripped over something that was coming out of the rubble. It's was an arm covered in blood. The Prince started to clear away the rubble, he found a dead woman- her hair was short and she had a slight figure. However, she was not fully exposed as her body was turned to one side with her arm cradling something. Prince Vegeta pulled back her arm to see a saiyan child. He was alive- almost unscathed. Prince Vegeta decided that it was best not to take this to Bardock. He picked up the baby and started flying.

As he started flying, a hand had popped out of one of the piles of rubble. The prince had not noticed it. As he continued flying, he saw a small little group of saiyans. He set the baby down next to a pile so that he was exposed just enough for the group to see him. Once Prince Vegeta made sure that the saiyans had noticed him and taken him in, he flew off.

The group that had taken the baby in was comprised of three saiyans, two males and one female. Both males had black, spiky hair that went down to the middle of their backs. Both wore similar armor. One wore pants, the other a leotard. The woman had jet black hair in a bowl cut. She wore saiyan armor with a leotard that was pink. She also wore white boots- it was Fasha.

"What should we do with the brat?"

"I think we should keep him. He looks strong. In the future he will be a nice addition if this war continues."

"You and you're weakness for kids, Fasha."

"Well, what do you think Vorni?"

Vorni ( v- or- n- I) clicked his scouter and examined the child. "Well…he's strong alright. Just a new born with a power of 300."

"Then it's settled let's keep him."

"What should we name him?"

Fasha tapped her forefinger with her chin in thought. "I think …Sorgen."

"Sorgen? The name of your dead brother?"

"Yes, he reminds me of him with his smile."

At that point the baby started giggling and gave a little smile at the mention of Sorgen.

Fasha smiled in joy as she was cradling the child. _"I've always wanted a child. I guess this is my chance to have one. Even if it isn't really mine…"_

The other saiyan, Tores spoke up, "you do realize that having a new born around will be a lot of work. Do you even know how to take care of a baby?"

"Well…all it really needs is food and water. And a diaper change. But, I'll figure it out somehow."

Vorni and Tores exchanged looks. Then Vorni spoke up, "alright, we'll help you raise him, but I hope you know what you're doing."

"Yes…I do know. Come now, we must find food."

TO BE CONTINUED…………..

A/N- I KNOW. I know- it's a short chapter...having some problems. The next chapter will come sooner.


	5. United Once Again

TEN YEARS LATER

Vegeta-15

Bardock-35

Fasha-34

Child (Sorgen)- 10

A young child with messy black hair rummaged through the now slightly smaller piles of rubble. The child's eyes shined with innocence and light heartedness. The boy loved adventure and had a pioneering spirit. He was powerful, but yet he could not fly- this being highly unusual for a saiyan child. It was when he was starting to train that a warm, weathered voice called to him. "Sorgen, Sorgen! Come in! Your uncles have brought in lunch!"

Over the last ten years, nothing has changed excluding that there are only half the people there used to be of the saiyan race. People are still out there killing each other with rapid succession. It seems that the whole world of the saiyan realm will forever be swallowed over hatred and darkness.

Sorgen made his way to Fasha, Vorni and Brogos. The two 'uncles' caught a hog and a bird. Sadly, this was the most food Sorgen had ever seen. The small boy's eyes glistened with joy. He cried, "what a feast! Let's eat!" At that moment, the three adult saiyans all wore sad eyes. They look on the sad fact that barely a snack for a saiyan was the most food Sorgen had ever _seen._ When times were peaceful a REAL saiyan meal would consist of at least 6 hogs and 4 birds. They stood staring at the dirt in sorrow from what there life had become.

After a few moments, Sorgen looked up with a small beam of energy in his hand. "What are you guys doing? Hello?" Fasha managed to whisper, "nothing." For the rest of the day, Fasha, Vorni, and Brogos were silent. Sorgen didn't know what to make of if and kept playing.

SOMEWHERE TO THE WEST

A rugged looking man with short black hair and very dark skin came speeding through the sky to his destination. He had a very cross look on his face. He had scars all over his body, most of them were on his arms. He was also powerful- a level of 6,000. _" I'm coming for you,Ceros. At last I will have found you. Then it will be on to that idiotic boy." _ The man was one of the few who still had a scouter. The machine continually kept clicking to the east. The man was approaching his target at 20 kilometers, 12 kilometers, 4 kilometers….Ping, ping, ping!

The man stood directly over his target. He looked down and saw a little boy playing with piles of rubble. The boy was very small though- no older than 5. But, that was impossible, for this had to be the boy the man was looking for. This was his Ceros. He flew down and said, "boy, come over here." The boy looked sharply at him with fear and started stepping back. "No! wait! I need to ask you something!" The boy began to step back even more. "I won't hurt you. I promise." Here the boy stopped and stood stalk still. "How old are you?"

"T-ten."

"You're ten? You are really ten?"

"Yes, sir."

The man mumbled to himself, "probably from poor nourishment." It was then that the man spoke up. "Why don't you come with me? I can take care of you. I'll be like a _real _father. I can even train you! Wouldn't that be fun?"

Sorgen put his forefinger to his chin and hummed for a moment or two. After he had been done thinking, he smiled at the rugged warrior and said, "alright! I'll go with you!" here he gave an imperialistic look, " but you have to bring me back by supper."

"Sure, sure. Let's go."

The saiyan started to fly up only to see that he was flying alone. After a second or two of realizing this he turned his head and said, "hey! Aren't you coming?"

"I can't fly yet."

The man smirked to himself and mumbled, "huh, he can't fly yet. Just like his old man…"

He went back to the ground with an outstretched arm. "C'mon, I'll carry you."

Sorgen placed his hands in the man's with a feeling of security and excitement- he had never flown before. And, for some reason he could not understand, he had an unnatural likeness to the beaten down stranger.

It was growing dark and Fasha was starting to get worried. Sorgen was never late for a meal. 10 years had put a toll on Fasha's youth. Her eyes were drained of energy and wrinkles started to form more and more by the day. Her hair and grown out long so that it was at their waist. She no longer had regular gloves, only pelt gloves. She called out Sorgen's name until her breath became visible and her voice became raw. Still, her adopted child was no where to be seen. Her eyes brows pushed together in frustration and worry. She walked over to the warm glowing fire that had been burning since dinner.

Vorni and Brogos said nothing but stared at the dancing flames. After no one would talk for awhile, Fasha spoke up. "You guys, Sorgen hasn't come home. Something must've happened to him, we should go out and look for him." Vorni picked up and stick and started to poke the fire and said, " I think the boy'll be fine. There's nothing wrong with getting a little scouting experience at this age."

"But he can't even fly yet! He's as defenseless as---"

"O, calm down Fasha," Brogos intervened. "I'm sure he's fine. In these times, I don't know if there's anyone who still has a lust for fighting anymore."

"Do you really think he's going to be ok?"

Vorni and Brogos answered simultaneously, "yes."

The dark cold walls of a cave seemed to close in on Sorgen and the warrior. Sorgen walked in farther to see crude looking furniture. The cave seemed with out life or warmth. The outside seemed better than this. Sorgen looked around and asked the man, "what's you name?"

"Raditz." In an effort to be a good guardian, he asked, "do you want something to eat?"

"Yah! I'm hungry."  
Raditz smiled at the child's innocence and walked over to a small crevice in the wall were he had hung dry meat. He took a dry piece of hog from the rope it laid. Then, he impaled it with a stick and sent a beam at a pile of would and ash. Instantly, the cave came to life with warmth and welcoming. While the hog sat over the fire, Raditz and Sorgen sat looking at the flames. When it seemed that a long time had gone by with silence, Raditz spoke up and asked, "hey, Sorgen, would you ever consider---I don't know, living with me."

Sorgen looked up at Raditz smiling and said, "sure! It'd be fun."

Raditz's eyes glistened for a moment with happiness, and then faded. Shortly after dinner, Sorgen fell asleep. Raditz looked at Sorgen peacefully sleeping. _"I guess I brought him back after all. Ten long years of searching…but I finally found him."_

MORNING

The sun shined bright through the red sky. Fasha awoke disgruntled from her lack of sleep. She stretched, stood up, and scanned the horizon for her beloved child. Sorgen was nowhere to be found. She began to look cross. A current of energy arose all around her. _"I knew I shouldn't have listened to them. Sorgen would've been back by now. It's time to start looking for him." _In a gust of air, Fasha took off and started to fly. Since she no longer had any scouter, she would have to observe closely.

Fasha had then been flying for three hours. For the life of her, nothing but destruction was all she saw. She decided to change course and head to the west. 30 minutes later, she saw a bright flash, and then another, and another, and another. Fasha speeded up to the scene. When she arrived, she saw two fighters, but only for an instant. They were going extremely fast. Once again, Fasha saw them, but to her dismay, she only saw one figure that looked normal sized. **Zing- **an energy disk flew passed her face. One of the fighters had just been knocked through the air and into the ground- it was Sorgen.

Fasha rushed over to him and asked, "are-you-alright-!"

The advancing opponent closed in on Fasha and Sorgen. He was about to punch when Fasha rushed over and punched him in the gut sending him back a few feet. Fasha stomped her way over to him and stood over him.

" WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? HE'S JUST A CHILD! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO—"

Sorgen tugged at Fasha's leg. "It's ok mom. He was practicing with me. We were having fun."

"Ok fine. BUT, that still doesn't excuse you from taking my son."

"YOU SON? HA. Lady, he's _my _son."

"O YAH? How is he YOUR son?

"He's my biological son. He was taken from me 10 years ago."

"So how does that make him YOUR son. Their could be millions of other little boys running around this planet!"

"Your son, he can't fly yet."

"So?"

"Tell me…does he have a birthmark under his left arm? On his side, in the shape of a semi-circle with an X? Does he hate the high after noon? Is his favorite color blue?

Fasha's eyes widened. "How…how do you know all that? Sorgen, did you tell him about your mark or anything about you?"

"No…"

Fasha looked up at Raditz with overwhelmed eyes. "He really is your child, isn't he?"

"Yes, he is."

Fasha gave a sad sigh. She got down on her knee and said, "Sorgen, this is very difficult for mommy to do. But, do you want to live with him or me?"

"I wanna live with both of you."

"I know you do, honey. But it just can't be that way. You have to choose."

"Will I ever see you again?"

"No."

Sorgen was confused and upset. He didn't want to leave either of his guardians. There was silence for five minutes. Fasha was growing impatient and said, " hurry and choose, Sorgen!" A burst of energy appeared around Sorgen. His eyes were clenched tight with an angry face. "I don't wanna choose!" At that moment, Sorgen lifted off the air and flew off in the opposite direction. He flew until it was dark. He flew and flew and flew until the half moon shown brightly among the stars. Sorgen looked down at the land below him. In the far distance, he could see a very faint light. _"Hmmm…that looks like a fire." _

Sorgen sped up and flew up close to where the fire was. He hid behind some rubble incase the situation was dangerous. There, he laid his eyes on two saiyans. Both were male, a young one and an older one. It was Bardock and Prince Vegeta. Bardock looked the same as he always had except that his chin was growing stubbly. Prince Vegeta had turned into a 'strapping' you man. Both saiyans poked the fire laughing and talking with familiarity.

"Hey Vegeta, what should we so tomorrow eh?"

"I don't know…I actually need some work on defending my back side."

"Then it's settled, another day of getting my butt kicked."

Both saiyans broke out in a hearty laugh.

Sorgen then knew that it wasn't a hostile environment and stepped away from his hiding place. Vegeta noticed Sorgen instantly. Bardock was still laughing about the comment he made and made no mind to what had just appeared. It was then that Vegeta said, "hey, Bardock look. It's a kid." Both Vegeta's eyes and Bardock's starred at Sorgen.

"So, where are you from? Who are you?" Bardock spoke up.

"It's ok. We won't hurt you. C'mon over here."

Sorgen walked over and sat on a log by the fire. "My name is Sorgen and I'm ten."

Vegeta asked, "why did you come here?"

Sorgen looked down at the ground with anguish in his eyes, " I…I ran away."

"Ran away from a fight?" Bardock inquired.

"No…I ran away- from my parents. I was so confused. My mother…she said I never had a father. But yet my father stood before me."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Let's start from the beginning, what do you mean by you never having a father-exactly?" Vegeta asked.

"Well…you see, my mother and uncles told me that I was an abandoned child. That I was brought to them by luck."

"So…your 'mother' is not your real mother."

"I guess so."

Bardock then inquired, "so, you have one mother (of course) and how many uncles?"

"Two."

At that remark, Vegeta fell of his log with a look of overwhelming.

Bardock peered over the log and asked, "what's up with you?"

Vegeta waved his arms in front of him franticly and said, "nothing-nothing!"

After about an hour or so, Bardock and Vegeta are all caught up on Sorgen's story.

"Wow…that's some story," Bardock said, "but, for now there's nothing we can do. You'll just have to wait for morning." After the long talk, everyone went to sleep.

Beep, beep, beep…Vegeta opened his eyes slightly so see that Bardock's scouter was going off to indicate that there were two large powers on the move-one of 6000 the other of 7000. Vegeta sprang up from the ground and shook Bardock. "Hey! Hey Bardock! Wake up."

Bardock rolled over disgruntled and mumbled, "not now Vegeta, it's too early."

"Bardock! WAKE UP. Some heavy powers are approaching us. STRAIGHT for us may I add."

With a grumpy face, Bardock sat up and said, " are you sure? You better not be wakin' me up for nothing."

Vegeta sneered and pointed to the sky and said, " do you call THAT nothing?" Two huge lights rapidly approached the small camp.

CRASH

Fasha and Raditz landed abruptly in front of the fire. Bardock went into stance not able to see their faces very well Fasha spoke up with fury, " give us the child!"

Bardock's eyebrows rose slightly. _"that voice…" _ " If you want the kid come get him. SHOW YOURSELF."

Fasha stepped closer to the fire to reveal all over her body.

Bardock's eyes widened. "FASHA?"

" Bardock?"

The two rushed over to each other.

Bardock exasperated, spat out, " I can't believe you're still alive! I thought you were killed in the cross fire! I am I dreaming?" Fasha took Bardock's hand and put up to her cheek. "Do you believe I'm real now?"

Bardock hugged Fasha for a full minute in utter joy. Then, Bardock peered over at the other figure, still in the dark. "Who's your friend?"

"Well…you see…"

Raditz cut off Fasha's sentence and said, " that is MY child. That was taken from me ten years ago." Raditz looked at Bardock and then Vegeta. At the sight of Vegeta, Raditz's eyes widened. Raditz pointed and Vegeta and yelped, " YOU! You were the one that took my kid and gave him to her!"

Bardock said confused, "what?" Bardock gave a reproachful glare at Vegeta. Vegeta laughed nervously and said, " yah…heheheh. I kind of did. It was a uh little secret.

"So I see… well, now that we're all acquainted, how about we get this whole matter settled then?"

Raditz, who was still fuming, pouted and said grudgingly, "fine."

TO BE CONTINUED………..

A/N- ok…let's get this matter of Raditz and Bardock straightened up. For those of you who've already noticed, you've figured out that it's impossible for Raditz to even exist if he was really related to Bardock. Ok, Raditz really IS Raditz, and YES they are related. The age difference will be explained further into the story.

Later,

hanagashi


	6. Anguish

Two tails gleamed in the moonlight as they rapped around each other. The night had an ethereal atmosphere to it. Fasha and Bardock sat on the edge of a flat cliff. The moon was almost full- this being the fullest it got during the normal lunar calendar. The air was warm and balmy and the stars shined with intensity. Fasha and Bardock had fallen inlove with each other again- the passion was rekindled.

However, both of them still had emotional barriers to pass. Fasha, raising a child and feeling she was passed her prime and Bardock, the horror of seeing a loved one die again. The two sat silently gazing at the endless whirlpool of light. It was finally Bardock who spoke up, " Fasha, there's been something I've been meaning to ask you, how did you escape the cross fire? I saw that beam of light go through you, I saw the light leave your eyes, how, how did you get away?"

Fasha looked down hard at the ground. Her eyes were focused and it seemed as if she was searching for an answer. "It's difficult to explain. You are right, that beam of light did go through me and technically I did die. Or, at least my heart stopped functioning."

Bardock widened his eyes baffled, "what?"

Fasha sighed and said, "ok, I'll try to explain. As I was saying, technically I died to the fact that my heart stopped functioning. But, when I woke up after the cross fire, I was in a rejuvenation tank.

**Bold narrator voice **regular flashback dialogue

FLASHBACK

"**I woke up in a rejuvenation tank looking out at a regular recovery room. A bunch of scientists were their all marveling at my awakening. They quickly drained the 'tank and let me out. But, as soon as I got out, one of the scientists spoke up and said, **"it's amazing you're still alive. Come. We must transfigure you immediately."

"Transfigure me? What are you going to---"

The doctor grabbed Fasha's arm and started to pull her. "Hurry there's no time to waste; you won't last very long, even with that machine attached to you."

"**It was then that I even realized that I had a giant machine attached to me. It was the size of a hundred year old vacuum with a pipe attached to where my heart was. It was then that I asked, **"Doctor, if you don't mind me asking, how is it possible that I'm still alive?"

The doctor glanced back and said, "some soldier brought you here, Tona, I think.

" Tora?"

"That's the one. Anyway, he got you hear pretty quickly, if he hadn't brought you here a minute before, you probably would've died. Now, we have to replace your heart with a mechanical one which won't take long. We had to put you in the rejuvenation tank so you'd be strong enough to have the surgery."

"**And, before I knew it I was on an operating table. The replacement for the mechanical heart was no problem. However, the transfiguration was a whole other story. The doctors explained to me that the mechanical heart was almost always rejected by the body because of its lack of tissue; therefore, they needed to invent a microchip so the heart was sustainable in my body. And that was a nightmare. It must've taken twenty microchips to get the right one. Up until the very last one, they always had horrible side effects- vomiting, extreme hallucination, body disfiguring, blooding clotting problems etc. **

**In about 3 months they found the right chip. During that horrible time, Tora came to visit me. He saw the pain I was in and could not help but feel anguish; I know so because one day I had overheard a conversation with the head doctor.**

"Doctor, how is she doing?"

" I'm afraid not much better Tora. It seems as if we may never find a cure for her."

Tora sat down and cupped his hands in his head, " O gods! This is worse than death."

"Don't beat yourself up for it Tora, she's happy that you saved her."

"How can she be? I've caused her nothing but suffering. I can't help but feel it would've been better if I'd let her die. But…but I just couldn't. I loved her, I still love her. And it was my own selfish desire to see her live on for my happiness."

END OF FLASHABACK

Bardock turned away with and anguish and pity. He felt sorry for Tora, he felt selfish that he didn't tell Tora that Fasha was still alive when he knew he could've at least tried. And here he was in love with Fasha being all lovey dovey. Bardock managed to choke out, "did…Tora ever… find out if you were ok?"

"Yes he did."

This put Bardock's mind a little more at rest.  
"Quite in fact," Fasha continued, " he came to the see me the last day I was at the recovery place. He confessed his feelings to me then, out of the joy that I had recovered."

"Then, why didn't you go with him?"

"I couldn't. I told him it was unwise to pair up. And that I could never repay his kindness. And, I didn't love him; at least, not the way I love you." Here Fasha abruptly stopped and sat dead silent. She then said, "and Bardock, there's something you need to know- If you are to be my companion."

"What is that?"

"Well…we can never make love."

Bardock did nothing but gave a look of bewilderment that said, "what's wrong with your health?"

"I can't because the chip in side me, it's very unstable. If I were to become pregnant…the hormonal imbalances would cause the chip to explode and rip apart my insides."

Bardock raised his eyebrows. "Well…that's a little bit foreboding. I understand, Fasha. I don't know what to say…except that even if 'that' isn't an option. It didn't and still doesn't change the way I am about you. Love is not infatuation, it's more than that, and if we can't have a relationship without it, then it's not love."

Even though Bardock believed this to some degree, this was the best barrier he could put up with out losing his mind and going into a fit of self pity. This was the toughest psychological fight he'd ever had. Bardock felt Fasha's hand touch his shoulder. She gave a look of pity and worry. This was tough for both of them to swallow. Fasha owed everything to Tora, yet she did not love him. She loved Bardock, but yet could not fulfill a titillating wish. Fasha got up and flew away for self reflection. Bardock stared with blankness at the horizon in distilling disbelief.

Vegeta sat leaning against a pile of rubble poking the dirt with a stick. With nothing to do, he just sat and vegetated. He didn't know what was wrong with Bardock- his reason for moping. Vegeta had never seen Bardock like this, it was truly sad. Sorgen was also strange to Vegeta. He was happy but you he was oblivious to the real word, a trait that Vegeta found increasingly annoying. When he was _younger _than Sorgen, he knew about death, pain, anguish loss, while Sorgen didn't even know what 'that red stuff' was called. He barely even knew it was bad to bleed. It was in these rare times of self reflection that Vegeta thought about life.

"_What am I doing with my life? Is this all that life is? To fight? To see a beat up planet forever? Bardock talks about how the saiyan world used to be all the time. He got to go places, see different people, and cause destruction elsewhere…and for PAY too. I wish those times could just come back- to be able to experience REAL freedom." _Vegeta continued starring at the ground. It was then that a shadow appeared over him. It was Bardock with a solemn face. The last time Vegeta had seen that face was when he first came to Bardock when he was being difficult. Vegeta starred up wide eyed with curiosity.

"Did I do something?"

"No. let's go. We will resume training."

"Ok." Immediately Vegeta got into stance and said with a sneer, "ok old man. Let's see what you got." Bardock said nothing but started to fly. "Hey, Bardock, where are you going?" Vegeta was given no reply. With reluctance, Vegeta arose into the air and started to follow Bardock. He knew that something was wrong with Bardock; he just didn't know what to say. Had something happened? Had he relived one of his nightmares again?

ONE HOUR LATER

Bardock and Vegeta were still flying. By now, Vegeta was concerned. Up till now, he had stayed close behind Bardock, now he sped and went up beside him. Vegeta inquired, "Is something wrong, Bardock? You've been dead silent for awhile. Did you have another vision again?"

Bardock only gave a silent shake.

"C'mon, say something, you're starting to creep me out."

"We're almost there."

Vegeta sighed and flew with his mouth shut for the rest of time. when they finally stopped flying, they were in a wasteland. Quite literally, this waste land was worse than where Bardock and Vegeta lived now. There weren't even any piles of rubble, just emptiness. Vegeta put one foot in front of him only to find that his foot actually sunk two feet into the ground.

" OUCH." Vegeta ripped his foot out of the ground to find that his shoe had been half eaten by lava. " Bardock, why are we? This is the end zone part of the planet; you said that under no circumstances should we go here!"

"Shut up, _prince. _Let's get going." Bardock got into stance with a ferocious look on his face. Now Vegeta knew what Bardock was feeling, he was feeling anguish and pain. He knew that Bardock's mind- whatever was upsetting him was too much for the warrior and the only outlet was anger. Vegeta felt pity and decided to oblige Bardock's offer to help him cope with his emotions. Vegeta got into stance and waited. Bardock made the first move and went at hyper speed towards Vegeta. Vegeta missed his chance to block and was kicked in the face. Then, Bardock pounded him hard in the back and did non-stop blasting; forming a huge dust cloud.

After the dust had cleared, a giant crevice had formed with Vegeta as the center point. Bardock had an irritable look on his face and yelled, "FIGHT ME FOR REAL. SAVE YOU PITY FOR SOMEONE WHO NEEDS IT."

Vegeta smirked at this and remarked, "fine." As he did so, he charged up at Bardock and nailed him in the chin. Bardock's head flew back. Then, before Bardock had gained control of his senses, Vegeta grabbed him by the legs and swung him around into a wall and charged after. Vegeta was about to nail Bardock square in the head when BANG Bardock emitted a huge blast from his body. The fight continued like this for several hours until both men were exhausted and panting on the ground.

When they had caught their breath Vegeta spoke up, " Bardock, are you ready to go home now?"

The smug grin on Bardock's face was immediately replaced with a solemn look. "I'm not going back, Vegeta. This is my home now."

"What do you mean this is your home?"

'I mean I'm staying here."

"O c'mon Bardock." Vegeta placed a hand on Bardock's shoulder.

Bardock's face exploded with rage, "LEAVE YOU LITTLE BRAT!"

Vegeta was abashed and shocked. After a long pause, Vegeta said, "ok, Bardock, if you wanna play it that way then I'll go." And with one swift blow of wind, Vegeta was gone. Bardock huddled in a hole he had dug out and sat silently fading into the sand.

TO BE CONTINUED…………


	7. The Truth Unravles

Raditz's eyes were poised on the setting sun. As he was going slowly but further deeply into a dreamily like hypnosis, he noticed something moving far out in the distance. Raditz's scouter clicked repeatedly to show life coming from a direction. His squinty eyes became even slitter as he tried to make out the figure approaching him. After a couple of minuets he saw the features of the person and knew that it was Vegeta. Once Vegeta landed Raditz immediately piped up and said, " where's Bardock?" Vegeta made no reply but gave a solemn face. Then, as Vegeta was starting to walk off he said, "he's never coming back."

"What are you talking about, Vegeta?"

"Bardock has decided to control his own fate."

Raditz's voice and expression lit up with alarm. He asked tensely, " where is he?"

"What does it matter?" Vegeta spat out bitterly.

Raditz pursed his lips and said, "Vegeta, tell me where he is."

"It's useless."

At that moment, Raditz picked Vegeta up by the shirt collar, " tell me where he is! This is important."

Vegeta refused to give an answer in all his stubbornness and self pity. Raditz began to shake Vegeta violently to get an answer.

"Dammit Vegeta! If you don't tell me where he is you're going to be in for a lot of shit real quickly!"

Vegeta cast his eyes down with indignance and grunted out, "he's at the end zone; in a sandstorm."

Raditz dropped Vegeta to the ground and took off.

"_Dammit father. This wasn't in the timeline before. Don't die."_

The sand roared and scratched the air as it rolled ferociously through the desert lands making them seem even more barren. Bardock laid in the same spot he had for hours watching the sand covering him. His eyes were glazed over become more and more lifeless as his fate slowly approached him. Bardock gazed at the sky in all hopelessness and somberness. He officially felt no reason to live.

Raditz struggled to stay up in the air as sand came raining on him. His teeth were clenched in concentration and his eyes widened. _"This wind is too ferocious. I'll have to put up a shield." _Instantly, a slight glow of yellow appeared around Raditz. After searching around for a couple of moments, Raditz saw a dark figure just barely emerged from the sand. He reluctantly dismantled himself from the air for he knew that if he was wrong he would have a frustrating time getting back up into the air. Once he was on the ground, Raditz crouched down on to the sand.

Raditz's eyes glowed with glee when he saw that he had been right on target. He reached out a hand to Bardock to help him up yet Bardock would make no gesture to accept Raditz's. Raditz yelled out, "Bardock! Take my hand! We need to get out of here before the storm consumes us!" Bardock again made no reply. Raditz picked up Bardock by the back of the shirt when all of the sudden, Bardock, shot him in the eye. Raditz bent over backward and crashed into the sand. He covered his one eye with his hand and bellowed, "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR?"

Bardock answered in a quiet but stern voice, " I don't want to be saved. I have chosen to die so leave me here."

Raditz eyes shot up with fire. In a burst of rage he grabbed Bardock by the shirt color and picked him up off the air. "Do you really just want to sit here and die?! What kind of man are you?! I thought you were someone who believed in life, who believed in himself (here Raditz pauses), Father."

It was then that Bardock came to life. His eyes shot up and one of his brows shot down. "Father? Whatare you talking about?"

Raditz's face changed to a seldom expression, "I am your son; from the future. I was sent here to carry out a mission. Did that put you out of your mood?" with that, Raditz dropped Bardock to the sand. Bardock stood up with a brave face as if he was reawakened. "Let's go," Bardock said. "Follow me. We'll find a place to talk about this quietly."

Raditz gave a silent nod in reply and followed. After a little while, both Bardock and Raditz were inside the usual cold dank cave. Bardock stood with a tense face and said, "now, tell me, what is your purpose here and who are you?"

"As I was saying, _Father, _I am your son. I was sent here to undo what must be undone to preserve the saiyan race."

"And what is that?"

"To separate you two; you and Fasha."

Bardock was starting to get heated and it showed through his voice and when he spoke, "And what does Fasha mean to you?"

"She's my mother. And I'm the fruit of you and her."

"Hmph. If you were to separate us, then you would probably never happen so why do you do this?"

"Well, in the alternate universe, you two _are _suppose to meet, but only when a new desire for peace reaches the planet. You to are to be the cultural revolution leaders to end this war. Something that is suppose to happen three years from now. But, thing being, you're not suppose to meet now. Fate has decided that it was not meant to be this way at such a time."

"WHY? WHY DOES FATE PROCLAIM THIS?!" Bardock was enraged now. His knuckles turned white and his teeth were bared with a savage connotation."

"Because! Because if you have me Fasha does die. But only after the revolution and peace is restored. I was sent to separate you so that you wouldn't have a child or try to before that time. Bardock! Listen to me! If you don't separate you to are more than likely to try and mate and you will only bring destruction upon yourself and all of the saiyan race!"

"WHY SHOULD I LISTEN TO YOU?" Here, Bardock picked up Raditz by the shirt and had a beam of energy emanating from his hand. Bardock said with gritted teeth, "why shouldn't I just kill you now? ANSWER ME!"

Raditz hesitated for a minute and managed to choke out, " because, if you do. Nothing will be left for you. You will have destroyed the one chance at happiness and prosperity you were hoping to achieve.

At that remark, all of Bardock's rage suddenly flashed out his eyes and then his body. The burning eyes dulled and his bared teeth sneer relaxed to a calm facial expression. Bardock dropped Raditz to the ground. Raditz immediately started choking out of trying to catch his breath. Bardock looked away and down at the ground in denial of what he must do.

"So, you're saying that I must leave Fasha to preserve the future?"

"Yes. You must leave her as soon as possible."

Bardock turned away and clenched his teeth in frustration. After awhile, he blurted, "what…what will happen when I leave her? Where will she go? What is the reason I am to give her for me leaving her?"

"You must give her no answer."

Bardock whipped around in rage and shouted, " give her no answer?! What are you, crazy? She's an adult, not a mindless infant. She deserves to know the truth."

"She may have the right to know. But if she does know, she will not leave. Father, you're running out of time before you can undo what you have done."

"I don't care," Bardock said with hatred.

It was here the Raditz lost his temper. "Then what about everybody else?! If you don't do this then you will condemn future generations!"

"I DON'T CARE. I JUST DON'T CARE. NOW GO BACK TO YOU OWN TIME AND LEAVE."

Neither warrior said anything after that. It was the final blow where silence followed.

Raditz started to walk out of the cave. "I will not go home, Bardock. If you cannot do the job yourself then I'll just do it for you. I will give you three days to do this. Until then, I will say nothing of your whereabouts and take no action for my future plans of any kind.

With that, Raditz flew up into the diminishing sand storm and disappeared. Bardock stood in the cave trembling with anxiety and rage. His mind was in total havoc.

TO BE CONTINUED……….


	8. Enemies of the Future

ZING KABOOM in the crevices of the desert, a huge explosion arises. A huge crevice has formed that is ten times deeper than a saiyan space pod creator. There is no ship of any kind but a thin line that has blue static that is barely visible. In a flash barely visible to the saiyan eye, two dark figures step out. One woman, one man; both are wearing a thinner more simplistic version of saiyan armor. The woman has dark purplish-black spiked hair with a malicious smile. She wears a scouter over her left eye. The man is extremely muscular and has thick, black, spiky hair that goes down to his back. "Uferos, we better not screw this up like we did last time."

"Agreed. We should get started now, Refina."

"Agreed," Refina says in a saucy tone.

Both saiyans take off with the flick of the wind with no reminiscence of their presence left.

Bardock had arrived late in the night back at the camp. He had awakened drowsily with sleep in his eyes. There was pain growing in his eyes as the day progressed. He knew that he would have to tell Fasha to leave today- leave, without a trace of reason as to why.

Bardock found Fasha sitting on a small heap of rubble, looking at the horizon. Bardock said quietly, "Fasha, I need to talk to you." Fasha was not alerted of Bardock's presence last night even though she stood watch. Her eyes widened as she heard the sound of his voice. She knelt down her eyes to see his shadow.

But, Fasha decided that it was best for her to not let Bardock know that she worried. She smoothly gained composure wearing a calm, expressionless face. "Hello, Bardock." She said wryly. "I see you have returned."

"Yes. I have. And I am here to tell you that you must leave."

Fasha's eyes widened again and she murmured, "Why is this?"

"No reason. Go."

Fasha sped around aroused from her angry yet apathy based state of mind. Fasha looked up at Bardock with hard, cold eyes, "why must I leave?! I have no where to go. I have done nothing I—"

"I know. But you must leave."

"But Bardock…" Fasha reached out to touch his hand.

Bardock struck Fasha hard in the face over the eyes before she could do so. "I WON'T SAY IT AGAIN! GO OR DIE."

"And where do you suggest I go, huh? Do you see civilization anywhere?!" Fasha waved an arm towards the barren horizon. " TELL ME? WHERE HAVE YOU SEEN AN UNDAMAGED BUILDING? OR A GROUP OF US? OF ANYTHING OF RELIFF OF ANYKIND? THERE'S NOTHING OUT THERE!" Fasha looked down at the ground with her eyes starting to water. "Our race is dying, by our own hands! And yet we can do nothing about it."

"We will find something Fasha. But….you must go."

Fasha looked up at Bardock, a slight shine from her watering eyes which were also altered into an enraged expression. " I must go, I must go, I must go! Is that all you have to say to me?! We were so close! And now you just shove me away like I'm something you can't have but already have! What am I, a toddler?! Sending me away without even giving me an explanation as to why?! Some nerve you have!"

At the sound of 'what am I a toddler?!' rung through Bardock's ears. The words kept echoing over and over again. Bardock was going white rapidly fast.

Bardock sank to his knees and got down on all fours. He couldn't send Fasha away like this, he was broken. Fasha's expression changed into a softened, solemn glance. She was still in shock and yet confused in an entirely different matter. She was in shock because Bardock indeed could put up no more fronts. Her words had worked their way to the core of his mind, something they had never done before. She was confused because at the same time she loved and hated Bardock. She also felt two different kinds of sympathies for him- one being that of a lover, and the other of more pity as if feeling like a mother to a child.

Bardock's face was burning up with rage and frustration. He could feel the hot tears leaking from his eyes onto his hands. Then, he felt something cool touch his chin; Bardock immediately looked up to see that it was Fasha's hand. Both stared at each other with utter intensity never breaking the electric current that flowed between them. Fasha whispered, "Bardock…I love you. I will go. But not now."

Bardock choked out, "but---"

Bardock was cut off by Fasha's kiss. After a moment Fasha drew away and said softly, "I want a child…."

However vague this was, Bardock understood. Fasha perceiving a strange way to interpret her being sent away wanted to have one final bond. But…he also knew that Fasha meant to kill herself.

"Fasha…no. I can't. I won't be responsible." But it was too late to resist. Fasha wouldn't take no for an answer and Bardock had lost the will to resist.

Fasha awoke to see the sun half set. The sky was littered with warm pigments. With one last, last long gaze at the horizon, Fasha put her clothes back on and turned toward Bardock. Bardock lay in a deep sleep with a peaceful expression on his face. Fasha, face bent over and gave Bardock a light kiss on the lips. She brushed back the hair that surrounded his forehead. "Good bye Bardock," she said under her breath."

Fasha turned back to the horizon to have her eyes squint. Something was far off into the distance coming towards her way. Fasha's eyes widened. Although she had no scouter, she could feel the immense power pealing off in waves.

In a sudden gust of wind, two figures landed on the ground.

"Who are you?!" Fasha said with a solemn face.

The dark haired woman gave a smirk. "_We _are your makers."

"We've come to separate you two, _permanently."_

Fasha's expression turned ferocious. She immediately got into stance.

The dark haired woman gave a cold laugh. She put a hand on her hip and snarled, "do you really think you can beat us?" Fasha said nothing, prepared.

"Very well. Uferos, show her."

In an instant, Uferos was no longer where he stood.

"Gah---"Fasha managed to choke out as she was pounded in the back coughing up blood. She struggled to her feet breathing heavily.

"_These guys are too good. I won't be able to win this…" _Fasha glanced back at Bardock with a sorrowful look. Then, Fasha snapped out of her gaze and switched to a look of intensity as she turned around to face her opponents.

Fasha smirked when a powerful illumination of light surrounded her. "So, do you wanna see my true power?" Refina and Uferos waited with defiance at this remark obviously not believing that this woman had any power to her.

_zing _

Fasha grabbed Uferos up from behind and making her image more illuminated. Her eyes widened as if she were mad. "_I WON'T LET YOU KILL ME. NOT WITHOUT A FIGHT. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"_

In that instant of time there was no sound, no life, nothing but light. As the huge blast of energy illuminated around the planet, the once great Fasha was dying.

The light faded, the sound came back, and Fasha was gone. Nothing but her lifeless eyes told the sad story of her life as she lay strewn on the ground. Out from the clusters of dust came a figure. A foot reached out of the dust and kicked Fasha's back to pieces. Uferos and Refina survived the blast as if untouched. They made smug faces at each other knowing that there assumption was right- Fasha was indeed no match for them.

A distance off stood Bardock fully awakened by the blast. He was ready to combat the forces that had clearly made a ruckus with mal-intentions. The place was a clutter, even more so than it was already. Bardock walked toward Refina and Uferos with a tense face. He looked at his surroundings and opened his eyes in horror as he saw Fasha's mutated body.

"Bastards! What did you do to her?!?"

"We sort of (chuckles) took care of her…" Uferos said with cold sarcasm.

Bardock immediately powered up in rage and got into stance.

It was here that Raditz and Vegeta came in at the scene. Both are ready to fight. Raditz stares coldly at Uferos and Refina.

Raditz demanded, "what are you two doing here?! You're going against the code! The master-"

"Shut it Raditz. 'Your master' sent us to kill you and the boy." Uferos made a glance and Raditz and then at Vegeta.

"No. you're lying. The master would never—"

"Shut it and save it for someone who cares."

"Hmph. If that's the way you wanna handle it. Fine."

Raditz makes a secretive glance and whispers to Vegeta and Bardock, "Dad, Vegeta. These guys are strong. It will take every strategy and attack we can think of. These guys will never go down by brute force, got it?!"

Bardock and Vegeta nodded in understanding.

TO BE CONTINUED………

A/N- (sigh) I haven't added anything in awhile. Anyway. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	9. The Battel for Past, Present, and Future

Raditz, Vegeta, and Bardock stood very still muscles pulsing. Uferos and Refina practically stood around and looked at the sky, not expecting any competition. Bardock was in a fury. His face was well past red and was blue. He couldn't hold it in any longer. These people treated him and his combatants like piss pour; when they were the strongest known on the planet. "HEY ASSHOLES! HAVE THE COURAGE TO FIGHT US BEFORE YOU RUIN THE PLANET. YOU COWARDS!" The tail end of the sentence caught the saiyans' attention. They were annoyed now, and it was just what Bardock needed.

"_Good, Bardock. Get them angry. Make them make the stupid errors," Bardock said as he thought to himself._

"_Hey, Bardock, do you have a plan yet?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Well, what is it? We're waiting Bardock," Vegeta breathed impatiently."_

"_Come close and I'll give you both a visual."_

The three huddled closer than they already were. Each could feel each other's breath upon them as they silently plotted.

Refina's hair was starting to levitate about her body. Her skin took on a faint glow and she had a maddened look about her. Uferos eyed her out of the corner of his eye. _"Wow, Refina's angry. I've only seen her a couple of times like this. And the times she has been like this, none of her opponents have lived." _

Uferos hissed under his breath, "hey, calm down. They're not worth it."

"They called us cowards and there they are plotting away slow enough to watch the grass grow. I have no compassion for them. They. Will. Die."

After awhile, Raditz, Vegeta and Bardock assumed their same positions. They had devised two plans, each very intricate. It all depended on who attacked first. Refina's hair was now fully levitating around her. "I'll go first," she said with edge in her voice. She disappeared instantaneously. The next thing that anyone knew, Raditz was on the ground yelping. Refina had grabbed his tail rendering him helpless. Vegeta charged at Refina only to disappear just before his fist would've have connected a punch. Uferos stood frantically looking around for his opponents. Bardock had gone somewhere where he couldn't be seen.

BOOM. Vegeta charged down from up top and kicked Uferos right in the face. Uferos was immediately incapacitated and doubled over. THWACK. Bardock had charged right into the saiyan warrior from the front and rammed into him right hard. Uferos lay on the ground lifeless. After a few moments Vegeta walked over and stood over Uferos's body.

"He looks dea—"

It was a trick. Uferos stood upon on his feet with his hand around Vegeta's neck which was slowly crushing away at strong muscles and vertebrae. Bardock shot a heavy beam at Uferos to only see it deflect from an invisible energy field.

Although he knew it was unwise, Bardock charged at Uferos in an attempt to free Vegeta.

The evil saiyan's hand moved at a blinding speed and also caught hold of Bardock's neck. Refina let out an evil cackle. "How do you feel now Raditz? Helpless to help your friends? And now you will die here and a pitiful death at that. Caught by the tail….you're an embarrassment to the saiyan race."

"O really?"

Raditz launched his body around to do a round house kick right in Refina's chest. Refina let go with no struggle. Raditz charged at Uferos building a beam of energy in his palm as he did so.

Assuming that Raditz would go for the chest as did his companions, Uferos took refuge using Vegeta and Bardock. Raditz continued to charge. But to his horror, Raditz slid to the ground blasted Uferos's legs. Uferos toppled over and loosened his grip enough for Vegeta and Bardock to break free. The three assumed their position in seconds. Uferos got up with a bloodied face and a small crack in his armor. Refina got up with a very intense glow emanating around her. Her eyes were wide and her pupils small.

She was in a rage and 'seeing red'. "**No one…has EVER done that…to me. You miserable vermin, I was just going to kill you. But forget that! I'll make sure you suffer!" **

The duo assembled into their stance. It was Refina who charged the second time. She was going at a lighting fast speed. And the energy she was accumulating around her was starting to make the planet shake. She threw a savage kick at Raditz which made him fly back into the many piles of garbage. Refina shot up into the air and started to put her hands together. "RAAAAAAAAAAAHHH."

The greenish glow in her hand was getting bigger and bigger. Soon enough, it was half the size of her body. She pointed the beam at Raditz who wore a horrified look. _"Shit. This is the end for me." _Raditz's body was too crippled to even attempt a block. He lay there helpless waiting to be incinerated.

Then, unexpectedly, Refina pointed the gigantic beam at Vegeta. "DIE SAIYAN! ATOMIC BLAST!" The beam shot out of Refina's hands at a rapid succession. Before anyone knew what to do, the beam engulfed every last bit of visible light and turned everything to pure white. For a moment's hesitation, there was silence. Nothing could be heard. But then, an enormous crashing sound followed.

Where Vegeta would've been was a huge crater that reached deep down lower, and lower until it seemed like it would touch the core. Bardock looked down the crater bewildered. "VEGETAAAAAA!! CAN YOU HERE ME?" There was no answer.

Bardock looked down the crater for a few more moments. It was then that he saw something move, a black figure of some sort. It slowly rose to the top of the crater.

It was Vegeta. But he was beaten so badly that he collapsed as soon as he got to the top of the crater. Bardock picked him up and laid him down by a large pile. One of the bones to Vegeta's left leg was sticking out. It wasn't only broken, it was dislocated. Along with that, Vegeta had several other broken bones. Vegeta had a hazed look in his eyes. He had a deep gash at the top of his head and was bleeding badly.

Bardock's eyes brows bunched together in anger. Vegeta was one of the few people he cared about. Fasha had already been taken. Bardock wouldn't be able to take seeing Vegeta die. Vegeta's eyes sluggishly made their way to Bardock's face. Vegeta began to talk through choked breathes. "Bardock…I want you…to know something. Through all these years…we've grown—close. You can s' ee that. But I want you to know, b-before I'm gone…you were a father to me. "

Vegeta let out a raspy laugh. "I, I remember the first time I met you. I was…hiding behind garbage watching you build a fire. I thought you were…so strange. Hehehehe"

"Don't talk like that!"

"Vegeta, you're going to live! I know you will! Hang in there."

Vegeta took one last longing look at Bardock and then closed his eyes. His chest still heaved up and down and brought relief to Bardock.

Bardock got up and walked over to his opponents. His face was angry and yet expressionless. With every step he took the ground crushed under his feet. A ring of light shot out around him similar to Refina. His hair lifted up and his hair was switching from yellow to black. He got into stance and avowed, "I'll never forgive you for what you've done. You've torn away all that was important to me! And for that I can't let you live! I'm all yours! _GO FOR IT." _

Refina and Uferos no longer smirked and wore casual expressions. They were serious now because they had finally awakened the beast. Bardock shot an energy beam large enough to engulf Uferos and Refina. Uferos dodged in time leaving Refina to take the blow. The blast collided and imploded up into the sky taking Refina with it.

Bardock was panting heavily. The attack he used was a special one he had been trying to hone for years in secret. He never even dreamed he would use it for it was only in a dire emergency that that attack should be applied. Uferos through an energy beam at Bardock which he quickly deflected without effort.

Raditz watched in amazement at how Bardock was pulling himself together. _"Amazing, I didn't know Bardock had this type of power. We just might win this one." _

Raditz was starting to recover from his shock and would soon help Bardock.

The two warriors were engaged in an all out battle. Both were throwing kicks and punches so fast that even Raditz could only see blurred images when they went more slowly. Bardock dodged all of Uferos's punches to his face and landed one right in the neck. Uferos quickly rebounded and kicked Bardock in the chin. The two then went into a beam struggle.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Bardock's energy attack that he used on Refina was starting to leave the stratosphere. As soon as it reached space it exploded. Refina stood hovering just about the clouds with a little smirk on her face. Being caught on that energy beam was merely a trick to buy her some time to think. Se had been hovering up there for a while and finally had a plan. Her lips twisted into an evil smile as she thought of how brilliant her plan was.

"_Hmmm…I can't wait to see the look on his face when he sees I'm not dead. The fool. He'll die no matter what. Fate is against him."_

TO BE CONTINUED…………….


	10. Zero Hour

Bardock and Uferos continued their vicious struggle. Bardock had won the beam fight and had finally done some damage to Uferos. Both warriors pulled away in a rapid flash. They were panting heavily. However, it was Bardock's turn to smile. He had plenty of energy left, more than half, and he could see that Uferos was getting tired.

"I….won't (pant) let you win. You-you third class trash."

"And who are you…to decide that? You're the one that's getting beaten."

At that comment Uferos's face turned into a nasty smile. "DON'T YOU DARE TALK THAT WAY TO ME." A white aura shot up around Uferos.

Bardock's humor was immediately chided and made him nervous. Uferos got into stance but made no cocky remarks this time.

He silently waited for his opponent to face him. After a few more moments, Bardock powered up as well. Both warriors clashed at each other at the same time. Uferos threw a punch and was unsuccessful. Bardock brought up his knee to do a hard kick but was foiled by Uferos punch. The two stayed locked for minutes until neither one could hold their stance any longer.

They broke away from each other again and went at it with kicks and punches going faster and faster until everything were a blur. Uferos was the first to land a hit. Bardock let out a groan as a hard fist landed in his stomach. Bardock went diving to the ground but rebounded off the dirt and back up into the air charging. Bardock landed a strong punch in Uferos's chin which made him flip backwards. Uferos caught himself and races back with a foot outright aiming at Bardock's face. Bardock blocked the attack with the usual cross guard of his arms.

Bardock disappeared and came up behind Uferos and pounded him heavily in the back. The attack was ineffective due to Uferos being able to do a round house kick to Bardock's side. Bardock backed away and hissed at the pain. He had already been hit there several times and was bleeding seriously. He could feel the wet spot under his armor. Bardock recuperated from the blow and started flying around in circles around Uferos. All of a sudden, a second Bardock in stance was standing across from Uferos. Then a third, and then a fourth and another and another until there were a whole circle of Bardocks.

Uferos looked around panicking as to what to do. Bardocks' mouths opened, "Ja…va…lin…" ten huge blue beams were lighting up in Bardocks' hands. "THROW!" The ten beams shot out at Uferos ready to engulf him. But then, an enormous beam, one that far exceeded the others in volume came from the top and shattered Uferos to the ground.

After the dust cleared, Uferos lay on the ground bleeding seriously in several places, the most serious of them being the head. His expression was squinted into pain. _"Shit. My legs are crushed….and I can't get up. I guess it's time to use it…" _Uferos started building a small beam in his hand. It was so tiny that it was no bigger and the circle one makes when attaching their thumb and four fingers. It resembled a perfect model of an atom and was grow slowly; not in size, but in strength.

Bardock stayed in the air with a ravenous look to him. He was ready to finish his opponent. He had enough and he felt no empathy towards Uferos. Bardock flew down and walked over to his crippled enemy. He put a foot on Uferos's chest and pressed down hard. Uferos let a small moan escape him.

Bardock's hand lit up with a blue energy ball crazy with static. "**And now, to finish you." **As Bardock said that, the energy in his palm shot up in volume. Bardock's hand suddenly went zooming down over Uferos's head. Bardock had a bitter look on his face. Uferos looked as though he been through a roller, he wouldn't be bothering Bardock anymore.

FLASH A pink beam shot toward Bardock only for him to swipe it away with the back of this hand. Bardock's eyes widened in horror; there stood Refina, mostly recovered from Bardock's attack.

Refina gave a snide smile and then quickly replaced it with a frown as she eyed her companion. She walked over to him and pulled out a hand pocket machine. She placed it over Uferos's neck as if to absorb something. The machine she held started to click and then shined red indicating that Uferos was no longer living. Refina gave a look of indifference and put her hand over the mangled corpse. "Hmph, no matter. He was a weakling anyway. Without a moment of hesitation Refina continually blasted the body until there was nothing left.

When she was satisfied with her handy work she stepped back and faced Bardock. "And now to deal with you." She went into stance this time having no playful seductive look to her. "You may have defeated Uferos, but you won't defeat me." Bardock looked down at the ground in hard concentration. "I can't believe you," he muttered, "treating your companion like a piece of crap! He fought for you! He fought to avenge you! And you shrug him off like he was an insignificant insect!"

"That matter doesn't concern you," she said coldly. "Come at me, I'm waiting."

Bardock sputtered angrily, "fine."

This time, instead of charging, Bardock prepared an energy attack. He cupped his hands to his side concentrating on the intensity of his beam. The bright blue energy kept growing and growing until Bardock's hands were engulfed in it. Refina stayed where she was, in stance silently growing worried as her scouter kept pointing up at the continuous power level. _"Damnit, this could be a problem. That beam's already at 40, 000. If it keeps growing like this I won't be able to block it."_

"_Ahhhh…it's finally ready." _

Refina's scouter blinked and stopped at a power level of 57,000. _"Hmmm, not as bad as I thought." _

"HERE! ULTIMATE JAVELIN THROW." The wave of bright light sprang toward Refina. It kept coming closer and closer until….it was an inch away from Refina's face. But, instead of it hitting Refina, is shot upward and into the sky. Refina stood in shock for a couple of moments and then started to laugh hysterically. "HAHAHAHA. Baka. You spent that whole time making that energy only for it to go up into the sky and explode? You're pathetic!" Refina went into a laughing fit and didn't stop. Bardock still stood in stance peculiarly moving his fingers as if he were mutating the strings of a puppet.

1111111

The blue beam was beginning to leave the atmosphere when it suddenly switched directions and hurled back down as if by gravity. It kept going at a blinding speed and within minutes was only a few meters above the ground. It then shot to the left and kept going straight like a bullet.

Refina stood triumphant now building her attack to finish off Bardock. "You worm, I think I'll have you has my dinner tonight. However, consider yourself lucky, the attack I'm building now is one that I've only used a few times. Bardock grinded his teeth in frustration. _"Where the hell is it? It should've been here by now." _Suddenly, Bardock saw something sparkled in the sky. He gave a wicked smile but kept silent.

Refina noticed this and asked in a cocky tone, "Why are you smiling? Are you so miserable that you want death?"

"Hmph, I'm smiling for a reason that you'll never understand."

The energy in Refina's hand was at its peak. "Are you ready to die, third class?"

"Not quite."

"Hmm, that's too bad."

All of a sudden both Refina's and Bardock scouters started blinking, there were pointing toward the beam. _"Shit, I have to make her think it's me!" _ Bardock started to power up. Refina tilted her head back to where it was and focused on Bardock. Just as Bardock had hoped she ignored the second power reading she got that was pointing to her left. The beam was in sight now and was growing in size rapidly.

"You fool! It doesn't matter if you power up! You're still going to die! Kiss your life good---" It was all like it happened in slow motion. Refina noticed the blue light from what the ground reflected. She turned her head in fear as the beam was right next to her.

BOOM

The sound of the explosion was ear shattering. The earth around trembled at the force of the blow. Everything was lifted up in a massive torrent. However, Bardock stayed, feet planted firmly on the ground covering his eyes. After what seemed like forever, the dust cleared to show a badly beaten yet still standing Refina. She was panting heavily and bent over. "You….you rat," she rasped. "I will…kill you." She shakingly drew herself up and screamed in rage. A thin white aura surrounded her as she leaked the last of her energy into a final attack.

Bardock reluctantly drew his hands back to form a beam. _"This is it…this will be the final attack." _ Both drew up energy as fast as they could taking much longer than usual. Refina was the first to have her beam ready. "ÐIE!!!" Bardock was forced to let his beam go. The huge powers of force collided in an even match. Both struggled to gain the upper hand. Refina pushed hers so that she was a little over half way. Bardock was weakening, and his eyes were half shut. _"My life…." _ As he thought that, memories of his life started to flash before him, the ones he loved that were now dead, the ones he knew as friends and the ones he hated that he had defeated. Bardock's eye brows bunched together. "You've…you've killed my love ( a picture of Fasha standing triumphant in the sunset flashes before his eyes) you've killed my son, ( the scene where Raditz picks up Bardock from the sand telling him the truth about where he came from punctures Bardock's memory) and…you've even taken Vegeta from me, (a picture of Vegeta after sparring and looking happy appears before Bardock) I WON'T LET YOU LIVE! YOU'VE TAKEN EVERYTHING FROM ME! AND NOW IT'S TIME TO FINISH YOU! HAAAAAAAAAAA!!!"

Bardock's rage erupted and his beam totally engulfed Refina's. The land around turned white and everything was silent. Now the land where Bardock used to live truly was barren, there were not even the usual piles of garbage. Refina was at last crippled and near death. She struggled to take something out of her breast plate. It was a remote control with one button.

11111111

The thin, blue, static line that was in the desert disappeared from the crater in an instant and reappeared over Refina. The thin line slowly drew her in. Bardock saw this and sluggishly limped forward with a small ball in his hand. "Oh no….you're not getting away." Refina gave an evil smile as she was slowly sucked in. "Until next time, saiyan." Without another word, the line sucked her in and she was gone. However, the line remained.

Bardock cleaned himself off as best he could and looked around. To his relief and yet pain, Vegeta's body was still next to the deep hole. Bardock walked over and kneeled beside him. He gently picked up Vegeta's head. "Good bye, prince Vegeta. I'm sorry I couldn't be there when you needed me. I'm a failure, but I will go and avenge you and everyone who was killed, I swear it.

Bardock stood up and walked over to the beam. He stood still contemplating the consequences of stepping into the portal. He took one last look at Vegeta. Bardock drew his hand very close to the beam. The beam sucked it in painfully, forcefully. With much struggling, Bardock pulled his hand out. Did he really want to go? The choice….was his.

THE END….

A/N- yep, I ended a period of disgrace, but, I plan on making a sequel. I hope you guys liked this chapter!


End file.
